Conocer lo desconocido
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Dos niños desconocidos por nadie, viviendo en un pueblo de una era y localizacion desconocida. Todo en su entorno es una mentira, y no pueden confiar en que es real. -Siente el tacto de mi mano Sasuke, esto es real- -No son voces ni tuyas ni mias, son de la humanidad, Naruto, no hay lugar al que pertenezcamos, ¿aun piensas en huir?- -Vamos a irnos juntos Sasuke-
1. Capitulo 1- El primer encuentro

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Naruto y tambien de esta pareja SasuNaru supongo contiene OC sobre ellos pero por favor denle una oportunidad, es un fic de especia AU aunque no del todo, ya que son ninjas y con el tiempo se revelaran caracteristicas que no podian faltar en mi fic.

* * *

En un pueblo de localización y era desconocida. Vivia un joven desconocido, o al menos asi era ahora su destino. Conocido por nadie. Este es su cuento de hadas…

············

La cadena sobre su muñeca le resultaba un completo estorbo para moverse, sin mencionar lo incomodo que se volvia el sentir el oxidado metal contra esta, no podía ver nada mas que la oscura habitacion, las rejas con aspecto viejo, como si vinieran de hace años o siglos. Todo eso le era realmente indignante, el un fuerte ninja, que por azares del destino o mas bien su hermano mayor le habia hecho llegar en ese orfanato.

La soledad de aquella prisión le hacían reflexionar, sobre todo, desde el momento en que nació fue tratado como el numero dos, el que siempre esta al final de la descendencia en su familia, porque el nunca fue primero en nada, porque _el _siempre fue mejor; una sonrisa burlona e incluso hasta cierto punto de apariencia algo aterradora y su pensamiento solo se dirigió a una frase destellante de melancolía pero también de una cruel ironia _"¿Qué tan bueno es ahora, eh?"_ Sus pensamientos dirigidos todos a una misma persona, miles de visiones de una muerte, la sangre desbordante y todo en una pequeña mente, el niño de apenas diez años reflexionaba sobre todo aquello, en cierto modo era aterrador comprobar como todo eso pasaba por tan joven cabeza, pero el mundo trastornaba incluso al mas inocente ser, como lo habia sido hace tan solo unos meses este azabache chico. También el hecho de que al no poder lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a su hermano—o al menos eso pensaba el—estaba en este martirio que el consideraba un pequeño castigo.

Todo era doloroso aunque el orgullo no le dejase mostrarlo, el simple hecho de darse cuenta como todo se desarrollaba en esa prisión disfrazada de orfanato; el no sabria definir que era peor, si los constantes golpes recibidos por los ninjas que configuraban de guardias aquellos que alguna vez guardaron respeto a su familia por consiguiente ahora que estaba solo se les hacia fácil lastimarlo, o la falta de comida y agua e incluso algunas veces la prohibición de las mismas, o la soledad que sentía al estar solo, desde que llego a ese lugar siempre estaba solo. En ese orfanato parecía haber algún tipo de regla y pudo escucharla no por curiosidad, aun cuando la sintiera sino porque fue dirigida para el como un acto de supervivencia _"Debes ser amigo de tu compañero de celda o de lo contrario estaras solo" _esas fueron las exactas palabras que el niño apenas un año mayor que el, donde lo mas destacado era su amor por la juventud asi como las encrespadas cejas reposadas en la frente.

El cruel destino le jugaba una broma de mal gusto, como si en una vida pasada el hubiese abandonado a todas las personas que confiaban y querían del solo por conseguir una venganza que a ojos de estúpidos seria realmente necesaria, donde el odio le corroyera cual serpiente. Su celda estaba completamente sola, exceptuando la presencia del niño en ella, pues justo el dia de su estadia el chico o chica con el que compartiría celda se habia escapado al parecer aprovechando el jaleo armado por un nuevo niño—o preso—en el lugar, por lo que los guardias realmente se enojaron con su llegada, como si el hubiese planeado que sus padres murieran a manos de su hermano dejándolo solo en este mundo. Por ello le golpearon; sin embargo la muerte de sus padres asi como la de todo su clan se encontraba tan marcada en su memoria que no era capaz de moverse, ni defenderse, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue dejarse golpear, y sus negros ojos se perdían en algún punto de la oscurecida celda, como un letargo de lo que alguna vez el conoció.

**-¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que aunque escapes no te vas a librar de nosotros**!- la voz furiosa de algún ninja fue lo que le despertó.

**-¡No tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí!- **dijo una voz, suave asi como chillona, con claras muestras de enojo.

**-¡¿Eres estúpido acaso?!-** dijo para darle una fuerte bofetada al niño que se encontraba junto al guardia en su celda.

**-Si soy estúpido… ¿entonces que serias tu?, ¿Cuántas veces me he logrado escapar de aquí?- **la sonrisa se vislumbraba solo por la antorcha que el hombre llevaba en un brazo, contraria a lo esperado por el azabache que creyo se quedaría callado, esa era una reaccion o muy estúpida o desafiante.

**-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-** dijo para con sin ningún tipo de delicadeza empujar al niño dentro de la celda, amarrando su pie con la esposa que segundos antes reposaba en el suelo **–Y mas vale que no intentes escapar o…no sabes lo que te esperara- **

**-Idiota…-** dijo en un murmullo el niño, la luz de la Luna podía vislumbrar la figura del niño, piel bronceada, ojos azules, y cabellos rubios. Para el niño de azabaches cabellos parecían ser reflejos de libertad. **–Hola, se que tengo prohibido hablarte, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** pregunto el niño extendiendo una mano hacia el palido niño, que lo miro de manera despectiva.

**-¿Acaso te interesa?-** pregunto el otro con frivolidad. La muerte de sus padres lo cambio completamente.

**-Quiero saber tu nombre- **dijo el otro en un susurro, para despues retirar la mano lentamente, su expresion paso por una melancolica hasta una de esperanza como si el niño hubiese entendido algo mas, o la razon de su comportamiento, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño al azabache. **–Me llamo Naruto, y cuando estes listo, me diras tu nombre- **

**-Hump- **fue lo único que el azabache vio, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran mas por impulso que por otra cosa.

Definitivamente tendría un compañero molesto, y sin embargo el rasgo de su rebeldía le llamo la atención, porque el fue capaz de ver como los otros niños encerrados en sus respectivas celdas sonrieron al verlo desafiar al guardia de esa manera, pensando que eran muestras de lastima o burla, le hizo enojarse, sin embargo, la sonrisa no expresaba eso, sino mas bien admiración, como si aquello fuese una la única esperanza en toda la prisión.

"¿Cuándo este listo, eh?"

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les parecio?, si les gusto dejenme un review, y si no, pues tambien dejenme un reviez sobre sus criticas constructivas, eso me ayudara a saber si debo seguir con el fic o con mis proyectos pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2- Comprendo tu dolor

Muchas gracias por tu review **amante-animei **en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias en serio es mas de lo que imaginaba recibir. Por eso el capitulo va dedicado a ti.

* * *

Desde que el tenia memoria, o razonamiento en su cabeza, habia vivido ahí, desde el momento de su nacimiento fue tratado como un niño demonio, lo cual era en cierto aspecto, encerrar un zorro de nueve colas culpable de devastar una aldea asi como matar a sus progenitores, no eran exactamente cualidades dignas de admirarse. Esa era la visión que tenia sobre el.

Su rostro parecía siempre estar feliz, de hecho, aun recuerda con claridad como cuando iba preso todos le miraban de manera altanera y asqueada, como si valiesen mas que el, sin nombre, sin un lugar al que pertenecer vivía en la soledad aunque el no la sentía porque se debe tener algo para añorar el tener compañía una vez la diese por perdida, pero a contrariedad de todo lo que su pasado mezclado con su presente albergaba el sonreía, el mantenía una esperanza, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba, a pesar de no poder verla creía en ella, todos los días, sus azules ojos destilaban la felicidad de poder despertar, incluso si los rayos del Sol le golpeaban con fuerza el rostro solo sonreiría, cuando los guardias le golpeaban el solo lo resistía, luchaba porque el no quería quedarse asi, el quería luchar. Porque su fuerza es lo que lo mantiene vivo, porque la libertad es lo que mas anhela. El ayudar es lo que le impulsa, sabe que los niños encerrados solo están presos. Porque el ha visto la llegada de todos ellos, lamentando el estado en que se encontraban. Sin darse cuenta se volvió lo que tanto cree, la esperanza, porque su personalidad inquieta lo convirtió en la esperanza de los demás, mientras el se mantenga en pie, todos los demás le seguirán.

Nunca ha tenido nada, o algo referente a que el conozca la tristeza, ni siquiera tuvo el privilegio de conocer la amabilidad despues de un regaño, y aun asi el se siente vivo. No le importaba violar las reglas impuestas por el orfanato, el no obedecería algo que no lo merecía, normas estúpidas, que lo único que querían eran convertirlos peor que títeres, ni siquiera eran de utilidad a ojos de nadie.

El esta seguro incluso, podría jurar, que si su raciocinio en ese momento hubiese funcionado, si al menos hubiera podido moverse u hablar, porque hasta donde se sabe un recien nacido no puede luchar, el no hubiera ido a parar ahí. El desea la libertad y la obtiene pero siempre la pierde, eso es algo que el sabe es real.

Hasta hace unos días, no creía en la compañía de alguien mas, todos los niños que le rodeaban solo eran capaces de verlo cuando se les otorgaba al menos un pequeño descanso fuera de la cárcel, sin embargo, dentro de la celda era mas sencillo el comunicarse, eso era lo triste en todo esto. El no tenia a nadie. Hasta que llego el, por primera instancia el chico le pareció engreído, pero en esos azabaches ojos que simulaban ser frios, vio una inmensa tristeza, conoció como aquel niño si creyo en algo que alguna vez fue real y ahora se mofaba del pequeño con burla, sintió inmensas ganas de abrazarlo solo para ver si asi mitigaba el dolor, fue ahí cuando fue capaz de pensar en una cosa mas _"No puedo entender tu dolor, pero sin duda, quiero que no sufras" _era consciente de lo difícil que seria el hacer entender que ese dolor nunca desaparecería si el niño siempre se encerraba en su dolor y soledad, porque a diferencia del azabache que alguna vez tuvo algo en que creer…

**-¡Hora de salir, engendros del demonio!-** la gruesa voz, golpeo, resonando por las celdas, siendo abiertas con mínimas porciones de chacra provenientes de los otros guardias, los niños calmados salieron de su celda.

**-Es bueno salir de esa prisión, ¿no lo crees?-** dijo el niño rubio junto a su compañero.

**-Si tú lo dices, dobe- **dijo el azabache viendo de reojo el puchero infantil del niño dos años menor que el.

**-No me digas dobe, teme-** el rubio le dio un ligero codazo, a lo que el otro respondió con un puñetazo en el ante brazo.

**-¿Aun no estas listo, cierto?-** pregunto el rubio, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

**-No soy tan ingenuo, y ni me interesa decirte mi nombre-** el azabache solo gruño

**-¿Sabes?...no se si es ingenuidad-** se sentaron debajo de un árbol, viendo como los petalos de Sakura caian con lentitud en un vaivén hipnotizante, terminando en el pasto o sobre el rostro del niño donde sus ojos azules se habian tornado melancolicos como si añorara algo. **–Pero, nunca he tenido a nadie por lo cual luchar, siempre he estado solo, aunque la soledad no existe si no se tiene a alguien, pero, en tus ojos que tu intentas que sean carentes de sentimientos yo logro ver algo mas, siento tu tristeza, lo siento pero no puedo ser capaz de comprender la razon de ellos, sin embargo, no quiero que sufras en silencio-** Naruto en un movimiento que el azabache considero atrevido, le abrazo, pasando sus manos por el niveo cuello, enterrando el bronceado rostro sobre la camisa azul maltratada y varias veces rasgada. Por primera vez sintió lo que era la calidez de un cuerpo contra otro, a pesar, de cualquier opción tomada, hizo algo que iba en contra del joven niño, correspondió el abrazo, notando como el rubio de nombre Naruto le faltaba al menos una cabeza para alcanzarle.

**-Sasuke- **dijo el niño, sonriendo como no habia hecho hace meses.

**-¿Eh?- **Naruto estaba desconcertado, no creyo que Sasuke le dijera su nombre.

**-Mi nombre es Sasuke-** dijo el azabache frotando su mano contra el rubio cabello sintiendo, sin necesidad de verlo, como el pequeño en sus brazos demostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

El nunca conoció la amabilidad. Nunca conoció lo que era un abrazo, pero su cuerpo simplemente se movio solo, como si aquello solamente fuera una reaccion normal. No sabia nada, no hasta este dia, cuando se sintió extrañamente ¿relajado?, no, esa no era la palabra que el estaba buscando. Protegido. Eso era lo que su mente le ligaba a estar cerca del azabache. Los amigos del rubio presenciaban la escena, si mucho se dieron cuenta de eso, y sabían que Naruto haría algo que ellos no habian podido hacerlo en meses. La confianza del niño, desconocido por todos en ese lugar, solo enterados de que era un Uchiha por el logo familiar. En el fondo todos suponían aquello.

_"__No conocia el sentirme protegido y ahora lo se"_

* * *

Bueno otra vez muchas gracias por tu comentario **Amante-animei **e invito a mas lectores y escritores a que me dejen un comentario ya sea con que les guste o con alguna sugerencia de cambio.

Me despido y espero volver a escribir otro capitulo.


	3. Chap 3- No me importan las consecuencias

Hola! Estoy de vuelta y perdon por la tardanza, pero bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **SoyUnDinosaurio**, **Hyuuga Mokame** y amante-animei se los agradezco. El capitulo se los dedico a ustedes tres chicas. Y tambien a quienes la publican favorita.

* * *

No entendía muy bien el hecho, de porque esa calidez se habia instaurado en su cuerpo, tampoco comprendía como aquel niño rubio no quería saber nada mas que su simple nombre, era hasta cierto punto algo admirable. Porque el no deseaba hablar sobre su pasado, no, al menos no aun, no sabia expresar lo que en estos momentos el sentía dentro de si, era una especie de movimiento en su estomago, y sin embargo no era una sensación desagradable, porque al final de todo sucedió porque estaba cerca del rubio, un niño revoltoso, con unos ojos que brillaban y opacaban el mismo cielo, Naruto ese niño revoltoso.

Con lentitud Sasuke fue separándose del cuerpo de Naruto, resintiendo la perdida de calor que se produjo al finalizar el contacto, restregando una inocente caricia, sin doble intención como lo serian la de dos pequeños niños, sobre la mejilla bronceada pasando con curiosidad los dedos sobre esas marcas que se encontraban tres en cada lado, notando la textura de estas, parecían impresas en su rostro como marcas de nacimiento, provocaba cosquillas en el cuerpo menor que solo soltaba leves risillas que para los oídos de Sasuke eran muy tiernas. Trató, pero no pudo y finalmente pregunto.

**-¿Qué son estas marcas Naruto?-** pregunto el niño, notando el brusco cambio en su amigo, en ese momento se arrepintió de preguntar **–Si no quieres decirlo Naruto, esta bien, yo lo siento, pero…-**

**-Esta bien Sasuke, esto no es culpa de nadie, es algo asi como un don…pero también una terrible maldición. Solo que, respóndeme** **algo- **dijo el niño tomando la nívea de su amigo. El otro solo asintió, afirmando **–Prometeme que no te alejaras-**

**-Naruto, ¿de donde sacas esas tonterías?-** dijo arqueando una ceja.

**-Prometemelo Sasuke, por favor**- el niño azabache en un impulso abrazo de nuevo al niño rubio, pues sentía que de un momento a otro este se rompería.

**-Lo prometo dobe-** acaricio el rubio cabello.

**-No me digas dobe, teme- **echo un suspiro lánguido como si estuviera inseguro de lo que iba a decir. **–Hay una razon por la que yo llegue aquí, e incluso podría jurar que fue el primero, pero dentro de mi esta kyuubi o Kurama como realmente se llama-** se detuvo unos momentos tratando de notar si habia algún cambio con respecto a su amigo, y la mirada de este era imperturbable por lo que continuo **–Es un zorro legendario de nueve colas, culpable de la destrucción de Konoha, además de muerte de cientos de ninjas entre ellos mis padres…- **Naruto se caracterizaba, porque no importase cuanto fuese golpeado o que le hicieran sufrir no lloraba, ante nadie, porque también era demasiado orgulloso como para darle a alguien esa habilidad de verle, pero sintió que Sasuke era capaz de verlo llorar.

En cambio Sasuke no sabia que hacer, se recriminaba mentalmente por haber preguntado algo como eso debido a que el no quería hacer llorar a su amigo, sin saber que hacer, solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y una vez vio que su padre hizo hacia su mama cuando el tenia dos años y mencionaban a dos personas, ¿Kushina y Minato? Algo asi se llamaban los amigos de sus padres.

_-"No me importa lo que ocurra, solo quiero que no llore mas"-_ con delicadeza tomo el rostro del pequeño frente a el, con lentitud beso los labios del otro. Una tierna caricia, apenas un roce, que consiguió que el rubio cerrara los ojos al igual que el azabache, no sin antes notar como las mejillas del rubio se teñian de un color rosado.

Tan solo unos segundos duro aquella caricia, aquel momento que todos sintieron como algo mágico lleno de tranquilidad. Un pensamiento asalto el del moreno, y sin saberlo también el del rubio, aquella muestra de afecto era tan calida que no se querían separar, los petalos ahora caian y revoloteaban a su alrededor, con elegancia, siendo complices de ambos niños, una mano entrelazo los dedos contra la otra sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos, con soltura se separaron lentamente, hasta que se vieron fijamente.

Negro contra azul. Ambos pegaron sus frentes, la una contra la otra; los mechones negros azabache se mezclaron contra el rubio de su amigo. Ambos tan sumidos en su mundo que ni siquiera pensaban en que los observaban, aunque esos ojos prácticamente blancos solo hubieran observado el simple tacto de sus frentes, sin embargo la mirada era mas que decisiva. Ajenos a todo lo demás, Sasuke cerro levemente los ojos, sintiendo la respiración levemente anormal de su amigo, notando la suya igual, suspiro un poco solo para tentar el control que tenia, quería que se repitiera ese contacto, entonces sintió como el chico se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo.

**-Naruto, también yo quiero contarte algo, el motivo de mi dolor-** dijo haciendo una pausa **–Hace unos mese mis padres, de hecho todo mi clan murieron a manos de mi hermano mayor, yo no fui lo suficientemente capaz de detenerlo, y ellos murieron. Desde ese momento, no creo en nada…ya no mas-** dijo con la mirada perdida dentro de los comprensivos azules ojos del menor. No lloraría, no por orgullo, sino porque con esos ojos no se sentía capaz de llorar, porque ante ellos quería ser fuerte.

Como si Naruto le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se dejo caer al suelo, llevando consigo al azabache, que se coloco entre las piernas del menor, lo volvió a abrazar, cubriendo el rostro palido de sus ojos, alegando que quería que llorase, y sabia que el no quería que lo viese asi, sin palabras, solo gestos, solo miradas. Dejo que las lagrimas corrieran, mojando la blanca camisa, sus brazos se aferraran a la espalda asi como Naruto lo abrazaba y le susurraba, cuando se pudo calmar se separo de su amigo, ambos con los ojos hinchados, rojos, pero ninguno admitiría que lloro.

**-Siente el tacto de mi mano Sasuke, esto es real-** dijo estrechando las manos el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna. La cual el azabache devolvió mas ligera que la de su amigo

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-** una voz rasposa, con un siseo lleno de burla pero también de repudio mal disimulado.

**-Un contenedor y un Uchiha-** dos hombres, uno de ellos se acerco hasta el cabello de Sasuke, y le halo con fuerza, este solo saco un gruñido mezcla de dolor y enojo.

**-¡Sueltenlo!-** el rubio quería alcanzar a su amigo, sin embargo el otro hombre aprovecho y jalo también los rubios cabellos de Naruto, este se quejo de manera, inaudible, en cambio Sasuke aunque forcejeaba el hombre era mayor y aun mas fuerte que el. el hombre que sostenía a Naruto saco un kunai y lo acerco a la mejilla, cuello, hombros del rubio que rápidamente expidieron sangre, bajo la cabeza tapando sus azules ojos con el flequillo.

Sasuke impotente, sintió una extraña sensación, no podía describrirla, no del todo, sin embargo, supo que era algo bueno pues el hombre que sostenía a Naruto lo solto rápidamente dejando que el Uchiha sonriera con autosuficiencia.

**-¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo?! ¡Tortura a ese contenedor!-** grito el otro con fuerza, notando como su compañero estaba petrificado.

**-Sha…sha…sharin…-** el otro tartamudeaba, con miedo en su voz, las orbes abiertas como si fueran platos, mas incluso.

**-¿Qué dices?-** tomo por el hombro a Sasuke, Oh, inmediatamente el hombre deseo no hacerlo, el sharingan habia despertado, un color rojizo pintaba los ojos antes negros, la sonrisa era fría, trato de girarse pero Sasuke tomo el kunai que el hombre pensaba tomar y lo lanzo al cuello del chico que sostenía a Naruto, rápidamente este cayó. El azabache trato de soltarse pero no contaba con que el hombre le encajara un kunai en su hombro, demasiado cerca del corazón.

**-¡Sasuke!-** por fin se oia la voz de Naruto aunque sonase levemente distorsionada, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado ajeno a esto, con rapidez se levanto y golpeo al hombre que sostenía a Sasuke mandándolo lejos al menos por cinco metros, Sasuke pudo notar como las heridas ya no estaban, los ojos normalmente azules eran rojos, las marcas asi como sus manos tenían aspecto bestial, corrió hasta el hombre, el shakra expedido era demasiado, y el Uchiha podía jurar ver una cola revoloteando detrás del rubio, que por cierto golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre, arañándolo, dejando que la sangra brotara sin darle tiempo para defenderse, cuando el azabache reacciono se acerco hasta el rubio tomandolo por los hombros.

**-Naruto, todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo-** el azabache susurro contra la oreja de su amigo, el cual se detuvo, se sentía débil pero sus manos estaban pintadas de rojo. De un empujon se alejo de Sasuke.

**-¡Alejate! ¡No te me acerques!-** el niño gateo dándole la espalda a todo.

**-Dobe, ¿te pegaste demasiado fuerte en la cabeza?-** el azabache tenia una ceja arqueada, preguntándose el porque de esto, se acercaba hasta su amigo.

_-"No te acerques Sasuke_…"- no era capaz de hablar, otra vez en su corta vida, tenia al miedo sobre su ser recorriéndolo, llenándolo, sin darse cuenta topó contra un árbol

**-Naruto, soy tu amigo-** dijo el Uchiha tomando la mejilla de su amigo.

**-Sasuke, alejate por favor, sino, podría lastimarte a ti también, como a mis padres, como a todos los que me rodean-** dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos, asi como se cubria el rostro.

**-Naruto-** levanto el mentón de su amigo **–Nunca me alejare de ti, ¿entiendes? Métetelo en tu cabeza usuratonkachi, tenias prohibido el hablar conmigo pero querías saber mi nombre...te arriesgas por tonterías y ahora, ¿me quieres alejar por que temes dañarme? Estas muy equivocado si crees que me ire- **dijo el niño azabache ajeno a como todos los demás presos los miraban, los cuales llegaron al oir todo el jaleo que se estaba haciendo.

_"__No me importan los demás, no me importan las consecuencias, lo único que quiero es protegerte Sasuke"_

_"__No me importan los demás, no me importan las consecuencias, lo único que quiero es protegerte Naruto"_

* * *

Ok, espero llegaran a esta parte de la historia, realmente tenia que hacerlo. Dejen un review si les gusto, y si no tambien, los apreciaria mucho. Me despido y gracias por leer mi fic.


	4. Chap 4- ¿Rivalidad sin motivos?

Lamento si no Chávez esta página no especifique una las personalidades qenimos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya saben ideas y trabajos sin terminar. Pero bueno espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_Capitulo 4 -. ¿Una rivalidad Motivo pecado?_

**-Lamento Interrumpir, Pero, ¿estas bien Naruto -** Pregunto ONU Niño de cabello largo de color café, Con los ojos de perla de color, blancos practicamente, le extendio Una mano al niñito de ojos azules Que gustoso sonrio.

**-Estoy bien Neji, el es Sasuke mi nuevo amigo-** DIJO el rubio señalando al Otro.

**-Mucho gusto-** DIJO el pecado Otro Siquiera Verlo, Sasuke frunció el seño.

**-Hump, lamento no lo Mismo Decir-** DIJO Con sorna el azabache mirando al castaño.

**-Sasuke no es correcto Decir ESO un Un Nuevo Amigo-** Índice señalando ONU de la estafa dedo a Sasuke **- ¿Verdad Que seras do amigo Neji -** los ojos azules brillaban aire alegría, Nadie podria decirle Que No un OEN ojos, y Orgulloso el chico no seria La Excepción.

**-Si Naruto, ser intentare do amigo** - DIJO El Castaño Con tranquilidad, Pero Desafiando Con La Mirada al azabache.

- **Tu tambien intentaras del lo, ¿Verdad Sasuke -** DIJO el rubio Juntando la Frente contra la de do amigo.

**-Sí, sí, lo intentare** - DIJO Sasuke Virando el los ojos. Para despues dirigirlos Hacia el castaño **-y tu ¿Por Qué no Hiciste algoritmo CUANDO viste un Naruto asi -** Pregunto tratando de Que do Voz sonara lo mas rencorosa Posible.

**-Porqué Hasta Hace UNOS Minutos Rock Lee estába molestando estafa UNO de Sus Combates cuerpo a cuerpo-** DIJO El Otro Con fastidio En Su Voz.

**- ¡Eso eso, Neji es El Mejor entrenando here, Pero algun dia te vencere Neji -** DIJO estafa Naruto los Brazos alzados Hacia el castaño.

**-Seguro algun dia lo haras Naruto-** el castaño Acaricio Los Rubios cabellos de Su amigo.

**- ¿No Estoy algoritmo interrumpiendo -** DIJO Sasuke, Pues parecia Que lo Estaban ignorando.

- **Algun dia, Tambien te venceré Sasuke-** DIJO Naruto Abrazando el cuello de do amigo.

**-No estes tan Seguro dobe-** DIJO Sasuke besando la Mejilla de do amigo.

**-A propósito Naruto, ¿no hay decretos Que te castigaran? -** Pregunto el castaño estafa Preocupación en do Voz sentándose junto un su amigo, el Cual sí Restrepo una suspensión PIERNAS Y SE sento en Ellas.

**-Tal Vez lo hagan, le: hemos friso Una paliza una suspensión guardias-** DIJO Naruto recargado en el pecho de Neji.

**-Quiero ver Que Harán CUANDO encuentren el los Cuerpos Heridos-** DIJO Con orgullo el azabache

**- ¿Neji, es Cierto Que te transferirán -** Pregunto estafa Curiosidad en sus Información azules ojos.

**-Si, Pero No Se una cola Celda me moverán-** subio el los Hombros, asegurando Que No era La Gran Cosa.

**-Pero ¿y si te alejan Demasiado de mi Celda -** DIJO estafa genuina tristeza **-Fuiste UNO de Mis Primeros amigos ... -**

**-No te Preocupes Por Eso Naruto, seguiremos AUN SIENDO amigos-** DIJO El Castaño estafa felicidad en do Voz, tratando de Ser conciliadora.

Sasuke enojado estafa Toda la Escena, Tomo El Brazo de Naruto y le obligo a sentarse Ahora en sus Información PIERNAS, POR Lo Que Neji le vio furioso y Sasuke sonrió estafa soberbia. Naruto solo alternaba La Mirada Entre sus Amigos, el pecado comprender del TODO COMO ES ESTO Que estába sucediendo, le dio la ONU ligero beso en la Mejilla un su amigo Sasuke y LUEGO Otro un párrafo do amigo Neji el ESO estába solucionado y sí levanto Lentamente Corriendo Hasta Donde estába una chica de cabello rosa, Que Hizo Una mueca de fastidio de los antes Verlo a sabiendas de Quien sí trataba. Por Lado Otro, Sasuke y Neji sí comían Con La Mirada, era algoritmo REALMENTE Sorprendente podrian jurar Que Salian chispas Por doquier.

**- ¿De Qué es Lo Que buscas estafa Naruto -** los dos hablaron al Mismo Tiempo, y Ninguno estába dispuesto a ceder.

**-Voy a protegerlo- **sos de nuevo voces en sí mezclaron.

**-No Dejare Que Nadie le del haga DAÑO Y si párr Ello Debo morir lo hare Por Que Lo Que del quiero es Verlo Feliz-** el Hyuuga sí Veia Atento una decisión do

**-No permitiré Que Nadie me lo arrebate, Naruto es mio, y lo Dejare claro Para Todos-** COMO Toda inocencia en la ONU Suyo era establecer Debia Pequeño lo que. Aun CUANDO SUS Palabras tenian sin SIGNIFICADO mas profundo del Que el empleando estába.

**- ¿Por Qué es tuyo? Yo no Sobre cártel Nessun veo el-** DIJO El Niño de once Jahr. Retándolo mirada estafa Cada, Palabra Cada.

**-Pero tampoco es tuyo, ¿o me equivoco -** DIJO EL Uchiha estafa autosuficiencia. El tampoco sí Dejaría Vencer.

**-Aun no, Pero no DEJAR Pienso Que Nadie me lo quite-** DIJO El Castaño parándose estafa decisión.

**-Yo tampoco Pienso DEJAR Que Naturo mar de Alguien mas- **CUANDO Ambos Estaban parados Volvieron a retarse, embargo de pecado La Mirada CAMBIO CUANDO SE escucho la agitada voz del Niño Por El Que Estaban Peleando.

**- ¡Sasuke ¡Neji -** El Chico Corriendo iba siguiéndolo Una rubia de ojos azules, claro no hay Profundos Como Los Del Nino De Jahr Ocho bronceado, y Una Rosa peli estafa ojos de jade Que Tener parecia sin Pegado chicle porción Toda la Cabeza, en Perspectiva del Uchiha (NA-Claro la Perspectiva del Uchiha-_-)

**-Buenos días Neji-san-** DIJO la peli chillona con rosa do voz **- Buenos días, ¿Cómo te llamas -** Pregunto dirigiéndose al azabache.

**-No te Interesa-** DIJO EL Uchiha mandando uña de soste Típicas miradas de _"Si sigues te mato"._

**-Sakura frentona, POR compórtate favor-** DIJO la rubia apareciendo junto un su amiga

**-Pero, Naruto si sabe do Nombre, Ino-cerda** DIJO la rosa peli Cruzando los Brazos.

**-Dejalo por hoy Sakura** - arrastro a la niña Hasta El habia where patio chico Otro estafa Una coleta, while La Otra sí enojaba y pataleaba.

**-Ella es Sakura-chan, ¿Verdad Que es graciosa -** DIJO el rubio Con una Sonrisa.

**-Si Naruto es muy graciosa-** DIJO El Castaño acariciando los cabellos del rubio. **-Mira ahi esta Lee, han acondicionado el-** DIJO El Otro señalando una ONU Niño de cejas espesas.

**-Voy una estafa Jugar el, hasta luego Sasuke, Neji -.** Les Dio un beso en la Mejilla un UNO CADA y salio Corriendo tras EMPRESAS El Niño. Ya busque Alejado Ambos decidieron mameluco Con La sonrisa fingida Que from La llegada del rubio cargaban.

**- ¿Te agrada la tal Sakura -** Pregunto el azabache.

**-Para nada, Pero a Naruto si le agrada-** DIJO EL Dando castaño sin suspiro sonoro.

**-Pero si sí nota de Me pelo de la ESA chicle, lo desprecia-** DIJO el azabache Levantando Las Manos es exagerado Gesto un.

**-Eso Sasuke, es lo inocencia de Como Conocido, en do mas pura Expresión-** DIJO al azabache, while this Miraba al cielo, En Un Gesto de añoranza. **-Es la POCA Que Queda despues de TODO ESTO, POR ESO no DEJAR Pienso Que alejes un Naruto de mi-** DIJO viendo otra vez los ojos negros del Niño Menor Que el.

Por Una Porción de Segundo Sasuke sí sintio IDENTIFICADO estafa Neji, relacionando el Hecho de Que Todos Estaban encerrados IAH Que porción Alguna representaron Amenaza Contra el Régimen Que Fuera De OEN muros sí estába llevando, POR Ello, el Que El Niño rubio de Nombre Naruto no sintiese ni la mas minima Muestra de rencor Aun despues de Haber Vivido la repugnante Violencia y sin Desprecio infinito no le haigan Cambiado, e INCLUSO Alguna Veces parecia Que se HACIA mas Fuerte. Eso pensaban Ambos Aunque No lo dijesen en Voz Alta, PORQUE UNO queria guardar estafa recelo AEE Palabras Que No Eran Mas que Una Verdad, Y OTRO PORQUE el el orgullo no sí lo permitiria decirlo al Menos no en Voz Alta.

**-Es hora de Que regresen una suspensión Celdas-** El hombre los llamo a UNO CADA, Hasta El Momento En que el castaño paso. **-Hyuuga, tu nueva Celda es estafa el monstruo y el aire Inútil-** DIJO el hombre viéndolo Con Desprecio.

**- ¡No le digas asi -** respondio el Hyuuga Dejando a la vista Unas venas sobresaltadas Alrededor de Sus ojos, Sus Ojos blancos relucían.

Se mando contra el contrincante, clavando sos Dedos en algunos points Que Gracias a do de habilidad detectables ERAN facilmente, vitales, detenían Que el Movimiento, le dio Varias Veces en las PIERNAS Haciendo Que this callera estafa Fuerza. Ya en el Consuelo FINALMENTE lo dejo Pues, no era honorable Luchar contra Alguien Que Simplemente no podia defenderse. El azabache asi de como el rubio, habian escuchado y de Visto Toda la Escena embargo de pecado, las cadenas Que tenian Puestas les dificultaban El Trabajo de MoveRSE. De Cuando Sasuke escucho la forma En que lo llamaron en solitario apretó Las Manos Con furia, en Cambio Naruto Bajo la mirada de Pero tenia una Sonrisa en el rostro-

**-Sasuke, no Hagas Caso De que lo Dicen-** DIJO El Niño Sonriendo un su amigo, tratando de Ser conciliador, embargo de pecado, la tristeza porción las Palabras-que es do Mente-ERAN Una Verdad Completa forzaron una Sonrisa que mas parecia Que ESO mueca Extraña Una.

**-No Eres monstruo sin Naruto, y tampoco Debes DEJAR Que las demas personajes sí aprovechen de tu Pureza-** DIJO El Otro chico Abrazando al Que estába junto a el, pecado DEJAR Que el azabache contestara estafa seguramente Palabras de animo.

- **Naruto, tu eres ONU Niño de Como Cualquier Otro, asi Que No vuelvas a pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo -** DIJO EL Uchiha algoritmo servicio porción cabreado interrumpido, Pero Aun asi Intento acariciar la Mejilla del Niño, embargo de pecado do mano FUE interrumpida ONU de la estafa minimo manotazo Por instancia de parte del castaño, Que sonreía un Espalda del Niño rubio abrazado el era Cual.

**-Gracias Neji, Sasuke-** DIJO El Niño Con una Sonrisa Haciendo Que Sus Ojos destellasen Con la luz del Sol, AUN CUANDO ESTA comenzaba a ocultarse tras FOTOS Las Colinas. **-Sera Mejor ir a las Celdas con** El Niño Con DIJO EL ONU puchero en do Rostro adelantándose.

**-Neji, no pienses Que Te Dejare Ganar- **

**-Entonces Ahora somos Rivales- **

En Otro Lugar, en la ESA Misma Prisión Una niña de cabello rosa estába amedrentando al Niño de las tres marquitas Que ACABA de Para entrar una Celda su, gritándole ciertas Cosas Junto a Una niña de cabello castaño, Sakura y La Otra Ten Ten, reclamando Ambas do Poderío Sobre los Niños Que Eran del los compañeros de Celda de Naruto, AUN CUANDO this no supieran un Que se refería.

**- ¿Entendiste Naruto? El azabache es mio-** DIJO la peli estirando rosa de Uno de Los mechones rubios.

**-No te Acerques Demasiado a Neji, eh-** DIJO la castaña asestándole Una cachetada en la Mejilla.

En ESE Momento pensaba Quedarse callado, escuchar pecado Escuchar REALMENTE, Pasando de largo las Palabras, Que pudiesen servicio ofensivas Entre Otras, PORQUE aunque Quisiera desquitarse de como normalmente HACIA, no busque estába pegarle una niña una, porción mas insoportable o mala FUERA, Pero las Palabras de Neji hicieron Dentro y respondio estafa veracidad, Algo Que En Su vida no habia Hecho. Al Menos Ahora no del hasta.

**-Ni Sasuke, Neji ni suyos hijo, hijo Ellos MIOS y yo soy de ELLOS ASI Que Yo decido Que Tan Cerca Estoy de CUALQUIERA de los dos, ¿de acuerdo Sakura-chan y Ten Ten -** DIJO soltándose estafa furia de la mano de La Verde oji, Dejando un emba chicas estupefactas Por La reaccion del Niño. No es de como Que sos Actitudes fueran un switch to Simplemente Que Sino No Se Dejaría intimidar porción Alguien mas. Ademas el tono tan despectivo En que Habia Relacionado El los Nombres, Con Cierto reproche inculcado en Ellos FUE Lo Que REALMENTE les Hizo retroceder, al Menos Por Ahora. Pues la estupidez Por instancia de parte de uñas chicas Que Dicen Estar enamoradas-aunque el mar Una obsesion Mas que nada-no iba un servicio detenida Por El destello rojizo en los ojos azules del siempre o el tono de Nunca los antes USADO.

**-Hola Naruto, ¿de Como entraste -** Pregunto el castaño estafa Curiosidad, Llegando a la Celda

**-El guardia dejo la puerta abierta-** DIJO El Niño señalando el candado tirado en el Consuelo.

**-Como el mar, es hora de dormir-**

DIJO EL azabache Tomando la mano del rubio, sentándose y recostando al rubio Sobre SUS PIERNAS apegándolo en el pecho. Aunque El Castaño no sí dejo Ganar y tomo el Cuerpo del rubio párr Esta Vez recostar al Pequeño en sus Información PIERNAS. Algo Dentro De Naruto le decia Que seria Una larga noche, UÑA EN Donde no conciliar el sueño podria un Menos Que algúno de los dos cediera, conocia porción Pero Lo Que al Hyuuga, y he aquí Poco Que Pasado habia estafa Sasuke sabia Que ESO no iba Pasar una, asi Que estafa resignación solto sin suspiro Esperando a la noche de insomnio Que obtendría.

_"No me importa ocurra Lo Que, Nunca Dejare Que Naruto tuyo"_

* * *

Otra vez me disculpo por no dar las gracias con los nombres pero aunque no los mencione ustedes saben quienes me siguen, tengo unos cuantos trabajos, por eso he batallado.

El 2 de agosto publicare un especial para estos chicos, asi que ojala lo lean, bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo; si es asi dejen un review sino tambien, cualquier critica es buena.


End file.
